The present invention relates to exteriorily mounted rear view or side view mirrors that are primarily designed for trucks, and more particularly to a means for varying the position of the mirror in response to actuation by the driver. There is disclosed in the prior art a number of devices for producing movement of exteriorily mounted vehicle mirrors which are exemplified as for example in the White patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,075,431 and the Clark patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,079. These patents generally address the problem of a driver who is backing a trailer rig in a turn in such a way that he cannot see off to the right hand side of the trailer and wishes to insure that as he is backing the trailer, he is not backing into an obstruction that is not normally viewed by even a wide angle side view mirror as the field of view is restricted, since the tractor and the trailer are at an acute angle to each other, at least on the right hand side thereof, in this maneuver. One of the problems with the devices in the prior art is that the actuating mechanisms have utilized gearing arrangements which do not render them efficient for all-weather operation and cause malfunctions, as well as being electrically operated and exposed to the weather under all conditions.